projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Erica Fontaine
Erica Fontaine is one of the main protagonists from SEGA's Sakura Wars franchise, in particular, Sakura Wars 3 and Sakura Wars 4. She is a young nun-in-training who is very skilled with firearms and is also a member of the Flower Division of the Paris Combat Revue, a group of individuals with highly developed spiritual powers who are tasked with eliminating the Kouma in France while under the guise of a French theatrical troupe. She pilots a custom maroon-colored Koubu modeled after her convent dress, which is also outfitted with a larger, more potent version of her personal artillery. She is voiced by Noriko Hidaka. Profile Erica was born in the early 20th century France. As a young child, Erica was involved in a fatal car accident resulting in the death of her parents and her own tragic survival due to the accidental manifestation of her own powers. Fearing how the populace would react to her powers, she decided to become a nun and joined a convent run by Father Leno, the man who had taught her the Good Morning Dance she later used to wake up Ohgami, much to the latter's chagrin. She is later discovered by Grand Mere, the leader of the Paris Combat Revue and is recruited into the organization after she takes notice of Erica sprouting angel wings while in the midst of prayer. She is the first person to meet Ohgami upon his arrival to Paris and eventually develops a romantic fondness for him. She later overhears a conversation between Ohgami and Father Leno citing her banishment from the convent due to her severe clumsiness, causing her to run away. Ohgami finds and successfully convinces her with the rest of the Paris Combat Revue to come back to Chattes Noires, the headquarters of the Paris Combat Revue. Although, the reunion is short-lived as Chattes Noires is attacked by the Kaijin. It is in the ensuing chaos of the attack that Erica's enormous divine powers begin to manifest, thus allowing her to save her friends from perilous circumstances and drive away the Kaijin from the Chattes Noires. While possessing powers that some may liken to the divinity, Erica underscores this achievement with her excessive clumsiness, capable of destroying objects and foods alike. She is however, very loving and cheerful and is always found to be smiling. She is also very obsessed with Japan and its culture, often asking Ohgami about things that she usually misinterprets. She is also a cabaret dancer for the Chattes Noires, citing the Black Cat Waltz as one of her most popular dances wherein she dons a black catsuit. Gameplay Erica wields two cross-shaped guns hidden within her skirt which she has named Raphael and Gabriel respectively. In battle, she uses the power of prayer, her guns, her innate clumsiness, her infamous Good Morning Dance and her innately powerful divine powers. Her partner is Gemini Sunrise, a member from the New York Combat Revue who shares almost many similar traits with her. They make their official appearance in Chapter 6: Justice Among the Skyscrapers. Attack List *Mifune Ryu Kempo & Gabriel *Gabriel & Raphael *Rodeo Wheel & Good Morning Dance *Rock Wave & Black Cat Waltz *Turning Swallow & Folle Chatiment *Special: Rambling Wheel & Sacre de Lumiere *MAP: Tyrant of Texas & Gras au Ciel *Support: Rambling Wheel & Black Cat Waltz Skill List Gallery SW3_Erica_Fontaine.png|Erica in Sakura Wars 3. SW3_Erica_Paris_Combat_Revue.png|Erica and the Paris Combat Revue in Sakura Wars 3. Category:Sega Category:Protagonist Category:Playable